Baulkring-type synchronizer mechanisms for use in multi-ratio transmissions are well known. Such mechanisms include pairs of friction and jaw members for respectively synchronizing and positive clutching a gear to a shaft, pre-energizer assemblies for engaging the friction members in response to initial engaging movement of a shift sleeve, a hub rotatably fixed to the shaft and having external spline teeth slidably receiving internal spline teeth of the shift sleeve which often defines one of the jaw member pairs, a baulkring having blocker teeth for arresting engaging movement of the shift sleeve until synchronization is reached and for transferring a shift force from the sleeve to increase the engaging force of the friction members.
It is also known in the multiple ratio transmission art that synchronizer mechanisms may be used to reduce shift time of all or some of the transmission gear ratios. It is also known that the shift effort required by a vehicle operator, i.e., force applied to a shift lever, may be reduced by use of synchronizer mechanisms of the self-energizing type. Since operator shift effort generally increases with vehicle size and weight, synchronizer mechanisms of the self-energizing type are especially important for trucks, particularly for heavy duty trucks. A baulkring-type synchronizer of the self-energizing type may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. 3,548,983, which is incorporated herein by reference. A pin-type synchronizer of the self-energizing type may also be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. 5,092,439, which is also incorporated herein by reference.